fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Droga zdrajców
Prolog Stał na wzgórzu, przyglądając się czerwonej łunie na horyzoncie. Mimowolnie zadrżał, gdy delikatne dreszcze przebiegły po jego plecach. Nie był pewien, czy winą za to mógł obarczyć wzmagające się, chłodne wichry czy też mroczne myśli, które nawiedzały jego głowę ilekroć zwracał twarz ku pobojowisku. Z tej odległości, skryty za wzniesieniami mógł tylko domyślać się, jaki nieludzki widok by tam zastał. Wojna trwała już swoje, powinien się przyzwyczaić, że codziennie ktoś umiera w męczarniach. Tak jak zrobiły to pozostałe Wielkie Istoty. Jednak on nigdy nie potrafił zachować się tak jak ci, których nazywał braćmi i siostrami. Rozpaczliwie chciał ruszyć z miejsca, rzucić się ku czerwieni majaczącej w oddali, ku niedobitkom. Nawet, gdyby mimo wielkiego wysiłku i narażenia życia zdołał ocalić tylko jednego z nich, czuł, że byłoby to słuszne. Zacisnął wściekle pięści, świadomość tego, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić była nie do zniesienia. Niestety czas nie był po jego stronie, i tak stracił go zbyt wiele na rozmowach z pozostałymi oraz próbach przekonania ich, by uratować ten umierający świat. Próbach, które okazały się owocne. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego. Wkrótce znalazł się w niedalekich gęstwinach u stóp wzniesienia. Przykucnął w miejscu wskazanym mu przez niewielkie urządzenie z ekranikiem, którego obudowę ściskał w prawej dłoni. Jego oczekiwanie trwało tylko chwilę, podczas której jego zmysły wyostrzyły się do tego stopnia, że słyszał pracę własnego serca i całą leśną faunę zamieszkującą najbliższą okolicę. W końcu strumień srebrzystej cieczy powoli wydobył się na powierzchnię z ziemi przed nim. Sięgnął za pas po niewielki, metalowy sześcian, który następnie umieścił nad płynem. Jedna z jego ścianek otworzyła się, a niewielka ilość zenergetyzowanego protodermis została zassana do środka. Gdyby ktoś niebędący Wielką Istotą mógł zerknąć do środka, zapewne zdumiałby się widząc, że substancja nie dotyka żadnej z wewnętrznych ścianek, a jedynie unosi się na środku obiektu. Saviorus widział już nieszczęśników, którzy weszli z nią w kontakt. Niektórzy rośli, inni karleli lub w inny sposób zmieniali się nie do poznania. Kolejni znikali, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych szczątków. Nieliczni byli na nią zupełnie obojętni. On wolał nie sprawdzać do jakiej z owych grup przynależy. ...Dorównać? Nie, bracie. Dzięki tej substancji, można z łatwością zmiażdżyć Wielkie Istoty. Znaleźli ją moi ludzie, na moich ziemiach. Ciecz należy do mnie! ... Te słowa wypowiedziane przez Władcę Żywiołu Lodu odbiły się echem w jego głowie. Od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Zagłada, którą za wszelką cenę chciał teraz zatrzymać. Wcześniej... - Jak już mówiłem - podjął Angonce - jeśli zaczniemy teraz, Mata Nui zostanie ukończony za... - Mata Nui! - wtrącił się Saviorus z trudem powstrzymując się od kpiącego śmiechu - Naprawdę zamierzacie marnować czas na coś tak kompletnie niedorzecznego, kiedy nasz czas ucieka? Kiedy z każdą chwilą uratowanie Spherus Magna wydaje się coraz bardziej nierealne? Wciąż chcecie zignorować wszystko to, co wam wcześniej powiedziałem? - O czym ty mówisz? - przemówiła Astra - To przez to co powiedziałeś, staramy się jakoś odratować ten świat. Informacje, które zebrałeś o tej cieczy... są niepokojące, dlatego musimy jakoś działać, a projekt Mata Nui... - A projekt Mata Nui - przerwał jej Saviorus - to tchórzostwo. Podsumujmy naszą sytuację, dobrze? To my stworzyliśmy Władców Żywiołów, tych szaleńców, którzy od nadmiaru mocy rozpętali wojnę. Dlaczego? By przewodzili reszcie Glatorian i Agori, by sprawowali nad nimi pieczę bo tak nam na nich zależy? Nie, słyszałem to z waszych ust tyle razy, że już nawet mnie to nie śmieszy. Jedyny powód, dla którego tak się stało, to wasz brak empatii, wasza bezwzględność. Spherus Magna jest niczym więcej jak waszą piaskownicą, czyż nie? Niczym więcej, co was obchodzi los jego mieszkańców, niech ktoś inny się nimi zajmie, podczas gdy Wielkie Istoty - zatrzymał się na moment. Mimo usilnych starań, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kto jako pierwszy z nich tak się nazwał. W każdym razie nienawidził tego określenia, byli tą samą rasą co Glatoranie, a to miano kojarzyło mu się tylko i wyłącznie z pychą oraz ślepym zadufaniem w sobie. Był zdania, że prawdziwie "wielcy" nie kazaliby nazywać się wielkimi - podczas gdy Wielkie Istoty tworzą kolejne zabawki, a potem porzucają je, gdy się nimi znudzą. Czasem z tragicznymi konsekwencjami. Mam wam przypomnieć Battera i masakrę Skrallów? Przeszedł się po sali obrad i wziął głęboki oddech, reszta milczała. Część z nich rozważała ile prawdy kryło się w jego słowach, część nic sobie z tego nie robiła. - Całe nasze życie uciekamy od odpowiedzialności za nasze pomyłki - kontynuował - czym innym jest Mata Nui? Znowu pozwalamy, by ktoś inny zajął się tym, co należy do nas. Jeśli chcemy porządnie rozwiązać problem rozpadu tej planety, sami musimy się do tego przyłożyć. - Więc co proponujesz? - zapytała Astra - Ja... - zawahał się na moment - mam kilka pomysłów. Nazywali się Toa. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różnili się niczym od przeciętnych Agori, jednak Wielkie Istoty obdarzyły ich mocami żywiołów - nie w tak wielkim stopniu jak zbuntowanych Władców Żywiołów, lecz wciąż dość imponującym - oraz specjalnymi maskami o przeróżnych innych zdolnościach, które nazwali Kanohi. Zajęło im to pięć lat. Przez pięć lat pod nadzorem Wielkich Istot wydobywali ciecz ze stare rosnących podziemnych jaskiń, by ich panowie mogli złożyć ją w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie nikt nie miałby już do niej dostępu. Saviorus czuł dumę przyglądając się ich pracy. Z ich mocą oraz wiedzą i doświadczeniem Wielkich Istot, mogli tylko odmienić życie mieszkańców na lepsze. ---- Stał na wzgórzu, przyglądając się czerwonej łunie na horyzoncie. Przypomniała mu o starych, gorszych czasach, będących już tylko odległym wspomnieniem, sporadycznie nawiedzającym go w koszmarach. Tym razem to nie pożoga podłożona przez wojskowych szalejąca w wiosce, to nie stos palonych ciał lub dawno martwy Władca Żywiołu Ognia budzący trwogę u każdego miłującego własne życie. Nie, to najzwyczajniejszy w świecie pożar. Dzieło niefortunnego wypadku. Żywioł trawił wielką bibliotekę Atero, bezpowrotnie odbierający światu liczne prastare teksty i zapiski stanowiące jego kulturowe dziedzictwo, spuściznę po tych, którzy już przeminęli. Przez Kanohi Akaku obserwował jak zrozpaczeni Glatorianie i Agori starają się ugasić szalejący pożar, nim ten zdoła rozprzestrzenić się dalej. Ach, gdyby tylko pośród nich wciąż kroczyli Toa Wody... Wcześniej... - Musimy wyciągnąć błędy z naszej przeszłości, czyż sam tak kiedyś nie mówiłeś? - zapytał Ymir, jedna z Wielkich Istot - Tak, ale... - zaczął Saviorus - Dlatego mając w pamięci Władców Żywiołów, musimy odrzucić twój projekt Makuta. Nie wątpię, że mogliby pomóc populacji Spherus Magna w wielu kwestiach, ale są zbyt potężni. - kontynuował Ymir - Jeżeli ktoś jest obdarzony zbyt wielką potęgą i władzą, kwestią czasu jest, nim w końcu zrodzi się w nim pycha i spróbuje stłamsić tych, którzy są od niego słabsi. Zresztą, ta kwestia jest powodem, dla którego was tu zebrałem. - To znaczy? - zdziwił się Angonce - Większość z nas zgadza się, że obecność istot pokroju Makuta na Spherus Magna mogłaby kiedyś ponownie zaszkodzić pokojowi, czyż nie? Tak wielka dysproporcja siły... mam jednak pytanie, co jeśli kiedyś dojdzie tej samej sytuacji z Toa? Jeśli jeden z nich uzna, że władając żywiołem jest lepszy od Glatorian i Agori, a swoją postawą zarazi pozostałych? - To przecież bzdura - oburzył się Saviorus - oni nigdy by te- Ymir przerwał mu unosząc dłoń. - Rozumiem, że są twoim dziełem i pokładasz w nich wielką wiarę. Pamiętam, jak wielką rolę odegrali w ratowaniu Spherus Magna. Obawiam się jednak, że przez to możesz nie być, cóż, obiektywny, bracie. Pomyślcie o tym, wszyscy, czy ta groźba nie wydaje wam się realna? W sali obrad rozległy się dziesiątki szeptów, którym towarzyszyły liczne skinienia głową i wymiany zaniepokojonych spojrzeń. - Co sugerujesz? - rozległo się gdzieś z zebranego tłumu - Jakiś plan na taką ewentualność? - Plan na ewentualność? Och, nie, po co przygotowywać się na złe, skoro lepiej temu zapobiec? Saviorus nigdy nie sądził, że w swoim życiu usłyszy jeszcze o projekcie Mata Nui. Robot mający pomieścić w sobie niezliczoną liczbę istnień, zgłębiający tajniki wszechświata, by naprawić zniszczone Spherus Magna, gdyby za sprawą protodermis doszło do rozpadu planety, jak przewidywały jego prognozy. Pamiętał jak odlatuje w kosmiczną przestrzeń, zabierając na swoim pokładzie część Wielkich Istot i wszystkich Toa, by zgłębiać wiedzę i - jak zapewniali go jego bracia - nieść pomoc tam, gdzie byłaby potrzebna. On jednak nie wierzył ich słowom, czuł się zdradzony. Jak mogli pomyśleć, że Toa kiedykolwiek obrócą się przeciw Glatorianom i Agori? Bali się jego kreacji, więc postanowili ją odrzucić, najdalej jak to tylko możliwe. W zamian stworzyli Vortixx, Skakdi i kilka innych ras, których cechy czysto fizyczne miały pomagać mieszkańcom planety znosić codzienne trudy. Przez tysiąclecia, podczas których jego największe dzieło powoli stawało się niczym więcej jak legendą, przekonał się, że nikt i nic nie zastąpi Toa. Ile osób zabiła natura? Ile trzęsień ziemi, ile powodzi i lawin zabrało niewinne życie? Ile z tych wydarzeń mogłoby zostać powstrzymane, gdyby Toa wciąż tu byli? Zacisnął gniewnie pięści, wciąż stojąc na wzgórzu. Kiedyś łudził się, że coś osiągnął, że dzięki niemu jego pobratymcy wreszcie zmądrzeli i zatroszczyli się losem kogoś innego niż siebie samych, że zrozumieją czego im potrzeba. Zachciało mu się śmiać na samą myśl o swoim dawnym optymizmie. Liście drzew cicho szeleściły, sporadycznie zakłócane cichym głosem w jego głowie. Ostatnimi czasy pojawiającym się coraz częściej podczas jego rozmyślań, zawsze głośniejszym niż poprzednio. ...Dorównać? Nie, bracie. Dzięki tej substancji, można z łatwością zmiażdżyć Wielkie Istoty... Rozdział I Słońce znalazło się w zenicie. Ulice Atero jak zwykle o tej porze dnia pękały w szwach, zalane motłochem. Oczywiście niedopowiedzeniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że takowy stan rzeczy był czymś nietypowym, utrzymującym się tylko wtedy. "Tłoczne" jak mawiali ci, którzy nie przepadali za miejskim zgiełkiem lub też "żywe" jak woleli mówić ci odnajdujący się lepiej w kolosalnej metropolii było przymiotnikiem niemalże zawsze trafnie opisującym miasto noszące miano serca Spherus Magna. Jednak to południe było czymś wyjątkowym, swego rodzaju szczytem, gdy niezliczone zastępy karawan i innych podróżnych przybywały z najdalszych zakątków. Niektórzy spieszyli ku wielkiej Arenie, gdzie mogli być świadkami wyścigów pojazdów lub przeróżnych dyscyplin sportowych, w tym walk Glatorian - rzecz jasna z szeregiem rygorystycznych reguł, tak by potyczka nie przyniosła zawodnikom uszczerbku. W każdym razie zbyt poważnego. Inni wynajmowali przewodników, którzy oprowadzali ich po mieście, wskazując stare przybytki, pamiętające jeszcze odległe, wręcz fantazyjne czasy Toa. Gama dóbr materialnych i przedmiotów codziennego użytku możliwych tu do nabycia była niezwykle szeroka. Codziennie jakiś gość z mniejszej mieściny, który pierwszy raz postawił swoje kroki w Atero nie mógł się nadziwić swojemu geniuszowi i przebiegłości, gdy podczas negocjacji z kupcem zbił cenę towaru z tysiąca widgetów do zaledwie czterystu. To samo tyczyło się kupca, który zazwyczaj pozbywał się go za około sto pięćdziesiąt widgetów. Havri dostrzegł rozległe mury i kolosalne wieżowce Atero wzbijające się w oddali ku niebiosom, z jego perspektywy niektóre mogłyby wbić się w słońce swoimi spiczastymi zwieńczeniami. - Dobrze, tutaj możemy się już zatrzymać. - Agori w białym pancerzu przemówił ciepłym głosem do kierowcy Thornatusa. Ten posłusznie zatrzymał pojazd. - Tutaj, jest pan tego pewien? - dopytał wyraźnie zaskoczony, mimo zastosowania się do polecenia - Fakt, Atero już stąd niedaleko, można iść pieszo, ale to wciąż kawał drogi. Nie lepiej już przejechać te kilka... - Nie wybieram się do Atero, tylko w okolicę. Tutaj będzie już dobrze - przerwał mu Havri, a po uiszczeniu należnej opłaty opuścił środek lokomocji i żwawym, energicznym krokiem ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Po kilku minutach marszu już musiał ocierać pot z czoła. Chociaż był archeologiem i w związku z tym odwiedzał najróżniejsze zakątki Spherus Magna, a samo podróżowanie było dla niego dość atrakcyjnym zajęciem, to nigdzie nie czuł się tak dobrze jak w skutym lodem, rodzimym Iconox. - Słowo daję, nic nie przebije tamtejszej temperatury - pomyślał gapiąc się w słońce, wracając myślami do cudownych powiewów mroźnych wichrów - Cóż, przynajmniej nie przyszło nam żyć na wielkiej pustyni, to dopiero byłaby tragedia. Krocząc po zawiłej ścieżce biegnącej przez drobny lasek nieopodal Atero, nieustannie trzymał przynajmniej jedną rękę na niewielkiej torbie zawieszonej na piersi. Jej zawartość była dla niego niezwykle cenna, chociaż był w pełni świadomy, że w rzeczywistości może być nic niewartym złomem. Było to znalezisko z jego ostatniej, długiej wyprawy. Będąc precyzyjnym, część znaleziska. Fragment jakiegoś prastarego pojazdu, prawdopodobnie protoplasty obecnie używanych Thornatusów. Nie znał się za dobrze na mechanice, jego towarzysz, który miał na ten temat nieco większą wiedzę dokonał wstępnych oględzin i stwierdził, że gdyby naprawić ten jeden element, pojazd mógłby nadać się do użytku. To znaczy dałoby się nim dojechać do najbliższego miejsca, gdzie możliwy byłby dalszy, dokładniejszy przegląd. Niestety na tym skończyła się jego pomoc, gdyż Havri nie miał dość funduszy, by zapłacić mu za więcej, chociaż dawał słowo honoru, że po powrocie spłaci wszystko co do grosza. Nie był to pierwszy raz gdy tak postępował, z tego powodu nawet cieszył się, że nie musi zatrzymywać się w Atero, gdzie był dłużny u dość sporej liczby przeróżnych indywiduów. Zamiast tego kierował się w inne miejsce, do ponoć niezwykle uzdolnionego inżyniera, zdolnego naprawić wszystko. A tak przynajmniej mówiły mu jego źródła, zarówno te mniej jak i bardziej wiarygodne. Havri nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Jeżeli jegomość faktycznie był taki dobry, dlaczego urzędował na jakichś odległych perypetiach, zamiast w mieście, gdzie miałby dużo więcej potencjalnych klientów? Takim jak pobliskie Atero lub inna wielka metropolia, w której lepiej byłoby mu się nie pokazywać do momentu spłaty długów. Po głębszym zastanowieniu może to było przeznaczenie, istny uśmiech losu? - Kto wie? - pomyślał - I tak nie zaszkodzi mi sprawdzić, nic na tym nie stracę. W końcu droga zaprowadziła go na niewysoką skarpę. Wzniesienie nie było w żadnym stopniu naturalną formacją terenu, a w całości dziełem ciężkiej pracy rąk wielu Agori i Glatorian. Przed wieloma latami planowano wybudować trasę, która umożliwiałaby szybszy dostęp pojazdom z północnych miast do Atero, jednak przebiegałaby między metropolią a pobliską mniejszą wioską, co z kolei czyniłoby jej mieszkańcom przeprawę do miasta niezwykle uciążliwą. Skarpa powoli pięła się w górę, prowadząc do innych wzniesień, po których swobodnie można by było przejść ponad planowaną ruchliwą trasą. Niestety pobliski teren okazał się zaskakująco niekorzystny dla budowy drogi, pod którą ciągle się zapadał, więc ostatecznie kupcy i podróżni byli skazani na wędrówkę po nieco okrężnej drodze, wymijającej skarpę pozostałą po wcześniejszych planach. Mimo tego wciąż dało się po niej dostać z miasta do wioski, co prawda nie była już jedyną możliwą ścieżką, nawet nie najkrótszą, ale na pewnych odcinkach oferowała wspaniałe widoki. Havri dostrzegł swój cel, średniej wielkości drewniany domek usytuowany na wzniesieniu. Był już na tyle blisko wioski, że dało się go wypatrzeć ze skrajnie położonych domostw. Agori Lodu w przeszłości kilkukrotnie odwiedzał niedużą mieścinę mając tam swoje sprawy do załatwienia, czasami kierując się traktem na wzniesieniu. Od kiedy pamiętał, stała tam ta stara, kompletnie zdezelowana budowla. Porzucana dawno temu i wzniesiona w niewiadomym celu. Chociaż jako archeolog i zapalony podróżnik często zapuszczał się w miejsca, które niektórzy uznaliby za niebezpieczne, a ciekawość kierowała nim od zawsze, to nigdy przez myśl nie przeszłoby mu zbadanie wnętrza tajemniczego budynku. Jego stan był tak opłakany, że uznałby za całkiem prawdopodobne, gdyby po otworzeniu drzwi niestabilna konstrukcja zawaliłaby mu się na głowę. Toteż wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia, gdy po zbliżeniu się do obiektu na kilka metrów zauważył, że jego obecny stan jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem tego co cały czas miał w pamięci. Stanowił on konstrukcję całkiem solidną i zdawałoby się trwałą. Ścianom daleko było do niestabilnego zlepku spróchniałych desek, po prawdzie sprawiały wrażenie mocniejszych niż te w jego własnym schronieniu. Szare, depresyjne barwy ścian zastąpił jasny, niebieski odcień. Agori przez chwilę pomyślał, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Jeśli ktoś był w stanie tak zając się tamtą ruderą, to naprawa jego urządzenia pewnie też nie będzie stanowiła dla niego problemu. Ta myśl przeżyła tylko chwilę w jego głowie, natychmiast uzmysłowił sobie, że właściciel zapewne zrównał stary przybytek z ziemią, a na jego miejsce postanowił nowy, co było przecież łatwiejszą i dużo logiczniejszą opcją. Mimo to nadal był pełen optymizmu. Zbliżył się do frontowych drzwi. Nad wejściem widniała drewniana tabliczka z wyrytym napisem "Coda i wspólnicy". Nie tracąc czasu położył dłoń na klamce i wparował do środka. Wnętrze było przestronne i doskonale oświetlone za sprawą wielkich okiennic, z których część była otwarta, wpuszczając do środka trochę świeżego powietrza. Większość wystroju stanowiły liczne, wielopoziomowe półki oraz gablotki zamocowane przy ścianach, na których spoczywały najróżniejsze narzędzia. Od prostych broni białych i coraz to bardziej wyszukanie zdobionych elementów pancerza, po skomplikowaną elektrykę, której przeznaczenia Havri nie był w stanie się nawet domyślić. Czasami nawet nie był pewien czy spoglądał na samodzielnie działające przedmioty, czy tylko na elementy stanowiące trybiki większych maszyn, tak jak ten, który przyniósł ze sobą. Nieco bliżej do naprzeciwległej drzwiom ściany niż środku pokoju znajdowało się spore biurko, przy którym ktoś grzebał pośród najróżniejszych części porozrzucanych po meblu. Osobnik siedział za nim na krześle, zwrócony twarzą do gościa. Dostrzegł go kątem oka i szybkim, niedbałym gestem dłoni dał mu znak, by się zbliżył. Chociaż nie był wyprostowany, Agori ocenił, że był zbliżonego wzrostu do Glatorian, chociaż nie był jednym z nich. Był odziany w lekki, złoto-czarny pancerz, którego kunsztowne wykonanie zawstydziłoby właścicieli większości zbroi spoczywających pod ścianami. Przybyły nie dostrzegł na nim żadnej, nawet najdrobniejszej rysy bądź niedoskonałości. Z jednej strony to nic dziwnego, na Spherus Magna było bezpiecznie, od dawna bez żadnych wojen i nic nie wskazywało na to, że takowy stan miał ulec zmianie. Jeśli ktoś nie był wojownikiem toczącym boje na arenie lub sam nie prosił się o kłopoty, to faktycznie nie musiał mieć pokiereszowanego opancerzenia. Mimo wszystko Havri był pewien, że nawet błahe podróżowanie od miasta do miasta z czasem sprowadzało jakieś skazy na odzieniu. Jednak on nie był w stanie dopatrzeć się żadnej. Cóż, najwyraźniej była to zupełnie nowa zbroja. Nim usiadł naprzeciwko osobnika na drugim, wskazanym przez niego krześle uświadomił sobie z kim miał do czynienia. Był on niewątpliwie jednym z przedstawicieli rasy Hokari zamieszkującej Spherus Magna. Jej członkowie nie byli do siebie tak samo podobni pod względem anatomii jak Glatorianie czy Vortixx, ale od wszystkich z nich zdawały się emanować swego rodzaju majestat i siła. Nic dziwnego, chociaż byli stosunkowo nieliczną grupą w społeczeństwie, to większość z nich piastowała w nim wysokie, wpływowe pozycje. Mieli spore udziały w najbardziej dochodowych przedsięwzięciach takich jak wyścigi pojazdów i walki na arenie, posiadali największe fabryki i sieci handlowe lub nawet zarządzali dość znaczącymi osadami. Według pewnych pism, na które się kiedyś natknął, byli ponoć najmłodszym ze wszystkich gatunków zamieszkujących ich planetę. Ponoć. Agori nie miał pojęcia co jeden z nich robi w miejscu takim jak to, pomijając już fach, który wydawał się go "niegodny" to jeszcze robił to poza granicami Atero, z którego raczej mało kto zdecydowałby się specjalnie do niego ciągnąć, więc prawdopodobnie większością jego klienteli byli mieszkańcy tamtej malutkiej, pobliskiej mieściny. Na chwilę zwątpił w to, że faktycznie ma do czynienia z Hokari, ale jego wygląd nie pasował mu do żadnej innej, znanej mu rasy, więc drogą eliminacji pozostało mu tylko to. Odrzucając te rozmyślania, pozostała mu już tylko jedna zagwozdka. Miał do czynienia z Codą czy może z jednym ze wspólników? - Ta, jestem Hokari. - wypalił beznamiętnie osobnik - Wiesz, że to widać, gdy gapisz się na mnie jak na jakiegoś rzadkiego rahi? Heh, w sumie... to nawet dość trafne porównanie. - Ojej, przepraszam, ja nie chciałem... - Nic nie szkodzi - zapewnił go rozmówca - to zrozumiałe, nie jest nas wielu. Nieczęsto można spotkać jednego z nas, rozumiem ciekawość. W każdym razie, nazywam się Coda. - powiedział wysuwając przed siebie rękę. - Havri. - przedstawił się Agori wymieniając uścisk. - Więc, Havri, co cię do mnie sprowadza? Agori pośpiesznie sięgnął do torby i wyjął z niego przedmiot zainteresowania, kładąc go na pustym miejscu na biurku, z którego Coda zgarnął walające się części nim archeolog zdążył się jeszcze rozsiąść. - Znalazłem na południe od Żelaznego Kanionu - począł pospiesznie objaśniać - mój, eee, towarzysz powiedział mi, że to zdaje się jakiś istotny element napędu, ale nikt kogo o niego pytałem nie potrafił go naprawić, więc... - Trzy dni. - przerwał mu Coda, przemawiając tak samo obojętnie jak na początku ich rozmowy, zupełnie niezainteresowany szczegółami jego autobiografii. Widząc konsternację na twarzy rozmówcy, przemówił ponownie, chociaż jeśli szczerze nienawidził czegoś na tym świecie, to było to powtarzanie się - Trzy dni. Wróć tu wtedy i będzie naprawione, to trochę skomplikowane urządzenie względem zwyczajnych modeli, ale dam sobie z tym radę. Przygotuj dwieście widgetów. Coś jeszcze? - Ech, chyba nie... Klient wstał z miejsca i pożegnawszy się opuścił lokal. W drodze do wyjścia pomyślał, że jego usługodawca zdecydowanie nie należał do rozmownych. Sam Havri znajdował się natomiast w gronie tych aż nazbyt rozgadanych, czym okazyjnie mógł irytować niektórych swoich rozmówców, jednak był również tego doskonale świadomy. Nie sądził, że już tak szybko przekroczył granicę. Poza tym zaskoczyło go to, jak szybko Hokari stwierdził, że na naprawę uszkodzonego urządzenia będzie potrzebował zaledwie trzech dni, skoro ledwie co mu się przyjrzał. Nie był pewien, czy miał do czynienia z kimś tak niezwykle uzdolnionym, czy może z kimś kto nie ma zupełnie pojęcia co robi. Wychodząc z budynku postawił ledwie kilka kroków, gdy do jego uszu dotarł szybko narastający dźwięk czyichś ciężkich kroków, dobiegający zza jego pleców. Momentalnie obrócił się w tamtym kierunku, czując lekkie napięcie. Ujrzał wtedy dwóch osobników, których wygląd nie zwiastował nic dobrego. Pierwszy z nich, stojący po lewej względem Havriego był Skrallem. Chociaż dawno temu położono kres wojnom z tym gatunkiem, to ich widok wciąż napawał niektórych niepokojem. Szczególnie tych, którzy doświadczyli na własnej skórze lub - jak to było w przypadku miłującego historię archeologa - nasłuchali się licznych opowieści o ich okrucieństwie i wyrafinowanej brutalności. Wielu poddawało je w wątpliwość, uważając za wyolbrzymione. Po prawdzie często było wręcz przeciwnie, a "zaszczytne" osiągnięcia ludu Roxtus zostały odrobinę umniejszone. Drugim z nich był Skakdi w niebieskim pancerzu, silny i barczysty, jednak niewątpliwie bardziej urodziwy od swojego kompana. Gdyby nie pokaźne gabaryty, z pewnego dystansu dałoby się go wziąć za Glatorianina. Agori słyszał, że ten gatunek walecznych wojowników pierwotnie zamieszkiwał północne rejony Spherus Magna, blisko gór i ojczyzny Skralli. Z czasem część z nich zdecydowała się opuścić ojczyznę i zamieszkać w innych osadach, między innymi bliżej Atero, gdzie łagodnieli i chłonęli tamtejszą kulturę. Pozostali natomiast upodobnili się do swoich nieprzyjemnych sąsiadów, stając się niemal barbarzyńcami. Havri niezauważalnie przełknął ślinę, domyślając się z którym rodzajem Skakdi miał do czynienia. - No, sprawdźmy to... - wybąkał cicho Skrall, wpatrując się w ekranik prostokątnego urządzenia, które ściskał w dłoni. - Ty wiesz chociaż jak to działa? - burknął jego kompan. - Tak, tak, wiem. To ten, chyba dobrze trafiliśmy, to musi być ten - powiedział wskazując na Agori - to jego szukamy. Skakdi przyklęknął na jednym kolanie, pochylając się ku Havriemu tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Hę, to ciebie szuka szef? Spodziewałem się, że będziesz nieco wyższy, he he he. Chociaż archeolog był początkowo kompletnie zbity z tropu i zupełnie nie wiedział o jakiego szefa może chodzić, szybko odzyskał jasność umysłu i natychmiast połączył wątki. Na myśl nasuwało mu się tylko jedno logiczne wytłumaczenie sytuacji. - Ten szef... ja - zaczął niewyraźnie - powiedzcie mu, że oddam te długi, kimkolwiek on jest! Pracujecie dla Krekki? A może dla Serpresa? Nieważne, oddam wszystko, co do grosza, tylko dajcie mi jeszcze trochę czasu! Skakdi wstał, wyprostował się i uważnie przyjrzał się Agori, który nie wydawał się poblednąć ze strachu tylko dlatego, że jego śnieżnobiały pancerz czyniłby to i tak nie do odróżnienia od jego normalnego stanu. Osobnik w niebieskim pancerzu wyszczerzył się i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, co też chwilę potem uczynił jego kompan. - Och, my się chyba źle zrozumieliśmy. Przysyła mnie nasz szef. Wiesz, ten nasz wspólny. - wyjaśnił osiłek, chociaż zamiast cokolwiek rozjaśnić archeologowi, uczynił on sytuację tylko jeszcze bardziej zagmatwaną - Kazał nam zwołać wszystkich takich jak ty, no, wyjątkowych. Powiedział, że wiele mu zawdzięczacie, nawet nie zdajecie sobie jak wiele i teraz to on potrzebuje was. - C-co? Ja nie bardzo rozumiem... - Och, nie udawaj idioty! - wybuchnął Skakdi i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Agori - Szef powiedział, że masz iść z nami, a wiesz, że z nim się nie za- Havri błyskawicznie sięgnął za pas po niedługi, podłużny przedmiot przypominający wyglądem kijek. Natychmiast przyłożył jego końcówkę do dłoni Skakdi i nacisnął guzik, po czym dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczne bzyczenie, a wiązka elektryczności przebiegłą po ciele wielkoluda. Ten natychmiast cofnął się kilka kroków, a nawet wydał z siebie krótki krzyk. - Ty mały pokurczu! - warknął niebieski - Ja chyba zaraz... - Ty chyba zaraz sobie stąd pójdziesz - przemówił spokojnie Coda, wychodząc ze swojego warsztatu - nie da się przez was w spokoju pracować. - Hę? Słuchaj kolego, nie mieszaj się w nieswoje sprawy. To między nami, a tamtym Agori, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym do ciebie podszedł. Skakdi chciał postawić kilka kroków w kierunku przybyłego, by nieco go nastraszyć, lecz gdy tylko spróbował podnieść lewą nogę, ta ani drgnęła. Czując silny opór mimowolnie spojrzał w dół. Wtem ze zdumieniem odkrył, że ta jest zapadnięta poniżej kostki pod powierzchnię skarpy. Tylko jakim cudem, przecież to był kamień! Nie, to nie tylko to. Jego noga nie przebiła podłoża, nie wpadła też w żadną dziurę. Ona wyglądała, jakby znajdowała się już tam oblana betonem i stała w miejscu do momentu jego zaschnięcia. - Co do Battera! - wrzasnął Skakdi, starając się oswobodzić kończynę. Bez rezultatu. - Ej, Skarg, pomóż mi z tym! Skrall imieniem Skarg przykucnął przy nodze kompana i pojął ją oburącz, starając się pomóc w wyrwaniu jej z pułapki. Wtem usłyszał niepokojący trzask, jakby coś pękało. Zanim zdołał zawiadomić o tym swojego towarzysza, było już za późno. Jednolita skała na której stali momentalnie obróciła się w setki, jeśli nie tysiące drobniutkich kamyczków, a oni nieporadnie osunęli się w dół skarpy, krzycząc i spadając pośród odłamków, lądując w biegnącym poniżej rowie melioracyjnym. - A to dziwaczne - Coda wzruszył ramionami bez większego przejęcia, zbliżając się do urwiska - cóż, ponoć ta okolica jest wyjątkowo pechowa. Pewnie czarny Tekotu przebiegł wam drogę raz czy dwa. Hmm, gdybym był wami to poza lamentowaniem nad moim smutnym losem, trzymałbym się stąd najdalej jak tylko można, dla własnego dobra. Archeolog stał jak wryty, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc całej zaistniałej sytuacji. O co chodziło tamtym zbirom? Co się przed chwilą stało? - A ty - Hokari zwrócił się do Havriego stojąc już w przejściu - wróć tu za trzy dni. Przy okazji przybrał dość kpiący wyraz twarzy i posłał mu spojrzenie, które Agori zinterpretował jako "i tak nikt ci w to nie uwierzy". Nie wiedząc co począć dalej i przypominając sobie o chwilowo spacyfikowanych drabach, Havri pośpiesznie udał się w drogę powrotną do domu. Skakdi i Skrall wciąż leżeli w wodzie. Ten zwany Skargiem jęczał z bólu. - Co to ma wszystko znaczyć? - wykrztusił w końcu - Chyba trafiliśmy w dziesiątkę - uśmiechnął się Skakdi, starając się zignorować ból - to urządzenie nie jest takie dokładne, pokazuje tylko przybliżony obszar, nie? Wzięliśmy tego karła za nasz cel, ale to musi ten drugi, ewidentnie. Duet w końcu niemrawo wygrzebał się z wody. - W takim razie co robimy? - zapytał Skrall - Idziemy tam do niego jeszcze raz i wszystko wyjaśniamy? - Nie, to bez sensu. Tacy jak oni raczej nie słuchają. Poślijmy mu tu za trzy dni Berena. - Co, jego? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że tacy jak oni nie słuchają! - Dokładnie - wyszczerzył się Skakdi - w końcu dzięki niemu to wiem, nie? W każdym razie, on nie powinien mieć problemów, że sprowadzeniem go do szefa. W ten czy inny sposób. - Dobra, ale czemu za trzy dni? Czemu nie zaraz jak wrócimy do kryjówki? - Nie słyszałeś co mówili tam na górze? Mały ma tu wrócić za trzy dni. Czy to mu się podoba, czy nie, stał się świadkiem. Wiesz co szef myśli o świadkach, nie? No, a ja nie mam zamiaru go potem nigdzie szukać. ---- Po trzech dniach Havri powrócił do warsztatu, zgodnie z nakazem zleceniobiorcy. Nim ponownie przekroczył próg budynku, poświęcił krótką chwilę, by przyjrzeć się miejscu, w którym podłoże w niewyjaśniony sposób zapadło się pod dwoma drabami, którzy poprzednio go tu zaczepili. Chociaż spodziewał się jeszcze zastać ubytek we wzniesieniu, to załatanie go nie wywarło na nim początkowo zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. Chociaż obstawiał, że mało kto robiłby sobie cokolwiek z ubytku na skarpie, to nie odrzucał też opcji, że prędzej czy później ktoś ją naprawi. Jednak nigdy nie odważyłby się założyć, że dojdzie do tego tak szybko. Może nawet tak niewielka szkoda w czyichś oczach uchodziła za potencjalne zagrożenie dla przechodniów, któremu trzeba było szybko zaradzić? Dopiero gdy zbliżył się do miejsca incydentu coś go poruszyło. Dziura nie została niczym wypełniona, ona po prostu zniknęła. Skalne podłoże było w całości jednolite, beż żadnych śladów czyjejkolwiek ingerencji, jakby nigdy nie doszło w nim do żadnego osunięcia się. Jednak gdy archeolog zbliżył się nad krawędź, wypatrzył na dole resztki gruzu po akcji sprzed trzech dni. Gdyby nie to i fakt, że sam był naocznym świadkiem tamtego zajścia, to nigdy nie pomyślałby, że coś takiego miało tu kiedykolwiek miejsce. - Co to ma wszystko znaczyć? - wydał z siebie ledwie słyszalny szept i podrapał się po skroni, po czym przemówił nieco głośniej - Przecież mógłbym przysiąc... czy pamięć płata mi już figle? Słyszałem, że niektórzy z czasem dziwaczeją, ale... Havri był niezwykle otwarte i gadatliwy, lubił dzielić się swoimi myślami i spostrzeżeniami. Nawet gdy podczas swoich wypraw nie miał pod ręką żadnego kompana, często zdarzało mu się mówić do samego siebie, chociaż było to bardziej forma czegoś, co można określić mianem głośnego myślenia. Jednak tym razem, Havri nie był sam. - Nie powinieneś się przejmować rzeczami, które nie mają wpływu na twoje życie - odezwał się stojący za nim od nie wiadomo jak dawna Coda - czy istnienie lub nieistnienie tej dziury cokolwiek w nim zmienia? Nie, nic a nic. Więc przestań o tym myśleć, to bezcelowe. Agori niemal aż podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu, po czym natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Zobaczył, że tamten w wyciągniętej ręce trzyma - jak już zakładał - naprawioną część pojazdu. Szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do Cody i odebrał przedmiot, przekazując mu ustaloną zapłatę. Obrócił w dłoniach podłużny obiekt i dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. Wedle tego co wcześniej dowiedział się od kompana egzaminującego pojazd, ta część odpowiadająca za cokolwiek, o czym wtedy by nie mówił zdawała się mieć wewnątrz jakiś niebywale skomplikowany mechanizm, który został uszkodzony. Spodziewając się, że zostanie naprawiony, lecz widok, który miał przed sobą przerósł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Przedmiot, który był wcześniej podrapany, nierzadko pełen drobnych wgnieceń i śladów rdzy, wyglądał teraz jak nowy element prosto z fabryki. Czyżby tak właśnie było, Hokari po prostu zamówił nowy? Nie, to nie było możliwe. Archeolog pamiętał, że w zamierzchłych czasach w tworzeniu wszelakiego sprzętu prym wiodły trzy wielkie kuźnie w Vulcanus, każda z nich na większości swoich wyrobów umieszczała swoje logo. Dzisiaj już żadna z nich nie pracowała, jednak pasjonujący się historią Agori znał owe loga. Jedno z nich, płomień, widniało na jednej stronie owego urządzenia. Zauważył je przed naprawą, a teraz też tam było, dokładnie w tamtym miejscu. - Zadziała. - zapewnił go Coda - Nie kwestionuję tego - zaczął niemrawo Havri, który już pogodził się z tym, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na temat zniknięcia wyrwy w skarpie i wydarzenia sprzed trzech dni. Mimo to jedna kwestia wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju, toteż postanowił ją poruszyć - niewątpliwie jesteś uzdolniony. Tylko w takim razie co robisz tutaj? Ktoś z takimi zdolnościami podbiłby Atero lub jakiekolwiek inne miasto, miałby więcej klientów i pieniędzy niż ktokolwiek inny, a siedząc tutaj? Kto cię odwiedza, tamta wioska za rogiem i tyle? - Ty. - wypalił rozmówca. Havri chwilowo zamilkł, przypominając sobie powody, dla których musiał odpuścić sobie warsztaty w większych miastach. - A z tego co tu zarobię starcza mi na ciche i spokojne życie. Czego chcieć więcej? - No dobra, ale nadal tracisz tyle okazji - odezwał się w końcu Agori - marnujesz tutaj swój talent! Po prostu nie mogę tego zrozumieć, nie chcesz być numerem jeden? Tylko pomyśl, inni przykładowo... - Rany, rany - osobnik w złoto-czarnym pancerzu ciężko westchnął, przerywając klientowi - nie słuchałeś co wcześniej do ciebie mówiłem? Wygląda na to, że będę musiał się powtórzyć. A uwierz mi, nie cierpię się powtarzać. Jeśli ktoś nie ma problemów ze słuchem, a mimo to zmusza cię żebyś się powtarzał, to znaczy, że nie przykłada uwagi do tego co mówisz, może nawet cię nie szanuje i niewiele robi sobie z tego co chcesz mu przekazać. Z kolei jeśli ktoś ciągle uparcie powtarza ci to samo, nawet jeśli dasz mu znać do zrozumienia, że dotarła do ciebie jego wypowiedź lub masz inne zdanie - Hokari wymownie spojrzał na Havriego - to znaczy, że uważa się za kogoś, kto wie od ciebie lepiej, może nawet sądzi, że jesteś głupi i dlatego trzeba ci tyle powtarzać. W obu tych przypadkach to bezcelowe, żadna strona nic z tego nie wyniesie. Jeśli komuś zależało na tym co mówisz i był skupiony, wyłapie to za pierwszym razem. Może nasza rozmowa jest bezcelowa i powinniśmy się rozejść, żeby nie marnować czasu, ale niech ci będzie. Słuchaj lub nie, ja i tak zrobię swoje. Mam swoich okolicznych klientów, nie obchodzi mnie, że innym w moim fachu powodzi się lepiej, to co oni robią nie ma żadnego wpływu na moje życie, więc czemu mam się tym przejmować? Gdyby spotkała ich jakaś tragedia, wypadek, który czyni ich niezdolnymi do pracy, wtedy to ja miałbym lepiej, czyż nie? To ja byłbym tym na szczycie, czy miałbym się z tego cieszyć? Czy wtedy coś zmieniłoby się w moim życiu? Nie, więc nie obchodzi mnie czy inni zarabiają tysiące widgetów mniej lub więcej. Numer jeden? Po co być numerem jeden, skoro możesz być numerem dwa? Po co być w centrum, gdzie oczy wszystkich są ciągle na tobie skupione, robisz sobie zazdrosnych wrogów i nie masz chwili wytchnienia? Coda zbliżył się nieco do Agori, uśmiechając się lekko. Przemówił ciepłym, serdecznym głosem, co wydało się niemożliwe jego rozmówcy, który był już przekonany, że ten jest zdolny tylko do przemawiania w sposób monotonny i beznamiętny. - Dziękuję, że mnie doceniłeś i próbujesz mnie namówić na więcej, pewnie nawet dla mojego dobra. Jednak mi jest dobrze tak jak jest, a to chyba najważniejsze, nie? Havri przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego milcząc, nie bardzo wiedząc co należało zrobić dalej. Wtem do jego uszu dobiegło głośne klaskanie. Wychylił się lekko w bok, gdyż źródło dźwięku zdawało się dobiegać zza stojącego przed nim rozmówcy. Ten również szybko zwrócił się w jego kierunku. Obaj ujrzeli barczystego Skakdi w zielonym pancerzu. - Och brawo, brawo! - oklaskiwał Codę - Naprawdę, brawo! Co prawda nie dosłyszałem co tam mówiłeś, ale zdaje mi się, że to jakaś głęboka, poruszająca mowa prosto z serca! Takie zawsze mnie wzruszają. - Wyszczerzył się przybyły. - Coś ty za jeden? - rzucił niedbale właściciel warsztatu, przekonany, że złożenie nowego zamówienia jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką ma ochotę przybyły jegomość. - Nazywam się Beren - odpowiedział Skakdi, powoli zbliżając się do dotychczas gawędzącej dwójki - i przybywam, by wyjaśnić pewne nieporozumienie. Bodajże trzy dni temu odwiedzili cię moi, cóż, znajomi. Przepraszam za nich, nie są zbyt rozgarnięci, nie potrafią przekazać nawet prostej wiadomości bez wpadania w kłopoty. Odziany w zieleń zatrzymał się, wciąż utrzymując dość znaczny dystans. - Powiedz mi, czy ostatnimi czasy w twoim życiu nie stało się coś niezwykłego? Nie masz wrażenia, że potrafisz coś, do czego nie są zdolni inni? - kontynuował, powoli posuwając się do przodu - Tak, pewnie wiesz o czym mówię, mam rację? A co jeśli powiem ci, że nie jesteś jedyny? Że odpowiada za to mój przełożony i w zamian za ten dar, jedyne czego od ciebie wymaga to... Beren zamarł, gdy próbując postawić kolejny krok nie mógł oderwać nogi od ziemi. Szybko zauważył, że obie jego stopy wręcz wsiąkły w powierzchnię skarpy, tak jak wedle zeznań stało się to również z jego wspólnikiem przed kilkoma dniami. Widząc to Havri spojrzał na stojącego przed nim osobnika w złoto-czarnym pancerzu. To nie mógł być przypadek, że coś tak dziwnego ponownie wydarzyło się w jego obecności. Czyżby stare legendy nie były kompletnie wyssane z palca? Czyżby Toa faktycznie istnieli, a on był jednym z nich? Co prawda nie zgadzał się wzrost, to pierwsze co poddało jego śmiałą tezę w wątpliwość, ale może to tylko dlatego, że słabi, bezbronni Agori na przestrzeni lat w ten sposób upodobnili tych zdawałoby się mitycznych bohaterów do siebie, zniekształcając rzeczywistość? - Nic nie rozumiem z twojej gadki. Nie obchodzi mnie kim jest twój szef, ani czego ode mnie chce - podjął Coda - nie wiem kim jesteś i za kogo się uważasz, nie chcę wiedzieć. Po prostu stąd zniknij. - Ach, no tak! - roześmiał się Beren - Jestem od nich potężniejszy! Jestem wyjątkowy! Dlaczego miałbym komukolwiek usługiwać? Ha! Sam tak myślałem, zanim go nie poznałem. A on pokazał mi, że wcale nie jestem najpotężniejszy. A teraz ja mam zamiar pokazać ci, że nie jesteś wyjątkowy. Wokół ciała Skakdi zaczęła emanować złota aura. Ten naprężył się, po czym poświata błyskawicznie rozrosła się, przypominając oślepiającą eksplozję. Fala uderzeniowa sprawiła, że Hokari lekko się zachwiał, podczas gdy Agori runął na ziemię. Gdy było już po wszystkim, oszołomiony i wstający z trudem Havri spostrzegł, że przybysz stoi w niewielkim kraterze pełnym skruszonej, rozbitej skały, a jego obie nogi są już wolne. - Widzisz? - przemówił - Ta moc jak i twoja kontrola nad skałą pochodzi od tego samego źródła. To niesamowity dar, a to źródło chce cię teraz po swojej stronie! - Ech, nadal nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz - westchnął Coda - chociaż po prawdzie spodziewałem się, że gdzieś tam na świecie są inni, podobni do mnie. Widzisz, chwilę temu zacząłem wyjaśniać temu tu obecnemu Agori, że niczego tak sobie nie cenię jak ciche i spokojne życie. Dlatego zwykle nie szukam żadnych problemów, nie kłopoczę się robieniem sobie wrogów, wygrywaniem lub przegrywaniem. Trzymam się na uboczu. Jednakże, jeśli już ktoś postanawia zakłócić mój spokój, nie cofnę się przed niczym, by usunąć go z mojej drogi. Nie wiem czy faktycznie komuś podlegasz, czy tylko jesteś niepoczytalny. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu znikaj. Coda pstryknął palcami prawej dłoni. Jak na zawołanie z gruntu przed odzianym na zielono Skakdi wyrosły dziesiątki kamiennych par rąk, które z ogromną siłą wylądowały na jego twarzy i korpusie. Nim zdążył znacznie przechylić się do tyłu pod wpływem ich siły, drugie tyle skalnych konstrukcji wyrosło za nim. Z zawrotną prędkością przypuściły atak od tyłu, podczas gdy te znajdujące się od frontu nieco wchłonęły się w skarpę, tylko po to, by wynurzyć się ponownie, gdy osobnik miał już runąć do przodu. Proceder powtórzył się kilkukrotnie, a zszokowany Agori przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Chociaż ten i tak utonąłby w odgłosach uderzeń. Gdy natarcie już ustało, skalne ręce wciąż z obu stron trzymały się ciała Berena, jakby podtrzymując je, by nie runęło na ziemię. Szybko okazało się, że nie było to konieczne. Ten bowiem zaczął się donośnie śmiać. - Dobrze, dobrze! - wykrzyczał poprzez rechot - Teraz moja kolej. Kolejny raz uwolnił z siebie złocistą aurę. Tym razem wybuch energii oprócz skruszenia otaczających go kamieni posłał zarówno Codę jak i Havriego na krótko w powietrze, odrzucając ich kilka metrów do tyłu. Przygotowany na twarde lądowanie archeolog zamknął oczy. Zdziwił się, gdy po zetknięciu z gruntem odkrył, że ten jest całkiem miękki w kontakcie, w przeciwieństwie do skały, na której spodziewał się wylądować. Czyżby to również była sprawka domniemanego Toa? - Widzisz co potrafię?! - wykrzyczał Beren - Atakuj mnie ile chcesz, ja i tak pochłonę siłę wszystkich twoich ciosów i użyję jej przeciwko tobie! Oto moja moc! Jestem niezniszczalny! Szef cię chce, to jedyne co się liczy. Nie obchodzi mnie czy pójdziesz dobrowolnie czy nie, najwyżej nieco cię obiję, przynajmniej będzie zabawnie! - Powtarzasz się - warknął powstający z ziemi Hokari - już któryś raz mamroczesz o tym szefie. Havriemu dojście do siebie zajęło nieco dłużej, lecz ostatecznie i on w końcu wstał. Z uwagą przyglądał się dumnie wyprostowanemu wojownikowi w złoto-czarnej zbroi. Agori zgadywał, że powinien trząść się ze strachu, będąc świadkiem wydarzeń, w które nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by mu nie uwierzył. Owszem, drżał, ale z zupełnie innych przyczyn. Był cały podekscytowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział kogokolwiek zdolnego do takich rzeczy, co kogo obchodzą jakieś stare ruiny lub graty pod ziemią, to dopiero było odkrycie! - Dobra, wydajesz się być twardy, przyznaję - przemówił Coda - dlatego nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Muszę użyć mojego asa w rękawie, mojej tajnej broni. Skakdi uśmiechnął się i zaszarżował na przeciwnika. Oczekiwał dobrej zabawy. Archeolog również nie mógł powstrzymać tej radosnej ekspresji, nie mogąc się doczekać, by dowiedzieć się czym była owa tajną broń, którą zaskoczy go właściciel warsztatu. Ten błyskawicznie dopadł do podłoża i położył na nim obie swoje dłonie. Natychmiast wyrosła przed nim ogromna, najeżona kolcami ściana, za którą skrył się przed wzrokiem Skakdi. Beren nie zatrzymał się nawet na moment, a wręcz przyspieszył tempo biegu. Zamachnął się, zaciskając pięść. W momencie kontaktu z przeszkodą ponownie uwolnił energię, a mur ugiął się pod jego mocą jak poprzednie twory oponenta. Jednak tak właśnie miało być. Widok, który zastał po usunięciu obiektu wprowadził go przez ułamek sekundy w wyraźną konsternację. Coda nie liczył, a nawet nie potrzebował więcej. Odziany na zielono Skakdi z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się jak wysoki Hokari trzyma pod pachą majtającego nóżkami Agori i sprintem gna w przeciwnym do niego kierunku, uciekając. Początkowo Havri miał lekkie trudności z pojęciem swojej sytuacji. W jednej chwili trzymał się twardo ziemi, a w następnej unosił się dobre półtora metra nad nią, widząc oddalający się od niego warsztat Cody, Skakdi i okoliczne drzewa gdzieś w tle, zupełnie jakby zwiewały przed kimś w popłochu. Musiała minąć dość długa chwila, by w końcu dotarło do niego, że to on jest tym, który wciąż zwiększa dystans, podczas gdy pozostałe obiekty pozostają niewzruszone. - Ej, co ty robisz!? - wykrzyczał szarpiąc się i szamocąc - To ma być ten twój as w rękawie!? Hokari mruknął coś pod nosem, ześlizgując się z boku skarpy. Powierzchnia pod jego stopami wygładziła się i wyrównała, znacznie ułatwiając mu ową czynność. Gdy już znalazł się niżej czym prędzej czmychnął między pobliskie drzewa. - Owszem, to strategia, która jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła. - odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem i zupełną powagą - Powiedz mi lepiej co tam widzisz z tyłu, goni nas czy odpuścił? Agori uważnie zlustrował najbliższą okolicę, a przynajmniej na tyle uważnie, na ile mógł w obecnej sytuacji. Chyba tylko najgorsze drogi Spherus Magna i najbardziej wyboiste tereny mogły konkurować z wrażeniami, jakie zafundował mu Coda. - Nie, nikogo za nami nie ma. Jesteśmy już bezpieczni! - ucieszył się mimo zdecydowanie nasilających się mdłości. Wtem kilka drzew w średniej odległości od niego rozpadło się na drobne wióry. Jakby spuszczone na nie niezrównany ciężar, zaczęły pękać i trzaskać od czubków koron, kończąc niemalże przy samej ziemi. - Albo i nie! Zdecydowanie nam nie odpuścił! Spoglądając w górę, Agori dostrzegł jakiś zielony kształt, który co rusz opadał i nagle unosił się z powrotem wysoko w górę. Nie zajęło mu długo, by w owym kształcie dostrzec swojego prześladowcę, który nieustannie bił się jedną ręką w klatkę piersiową. Drugą rzeczą, którą błyskawicznie rzuciła się w oczy Havriemu był fakt, że Skakdi za każdym kolejnym razem unosił się już coraz niżej. Nawet znajdujące się pod nim drzewa były uszkadzane w coraz to mniejszym stopniu. - Chyba już rozumiem - mruknął Coda, zdaje się bardziej do samego siebie niż towarzysza, który mimo to słuchał jego słów z wielką uwagą i zainteresowaniem - jest w stanie pochłaniać energię kinetyczną, a potem ją uwalniać. Dlatego mój atak nie wyrządził mu wcześniej krzywdy, a teraz uwalnia nagromadzona energię, by odpychać się od ziemi. Agori obrócił się na tyle, na ile mógł i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Codę. Ten w wolnej ręce ściskał niewielkie lustro, w które sporadycznie spoglądał, śledząc pozycję przeciwnika. Archeolog skarcił się w myślach, że przez krótką chwilę bardziej zastanawiał się skąd Hokari wytrzasnął lustro w samym środku lasu, zamiast nad tym co powinien zrobić, by ujść z życiem z tego bałaganu. - Ale, ale, to ci nie starczy na długo, nie? - kontynuował osobnik w złoto-czarnym pancerzu - Jesteś coraz niżej, nawet jeśli próbujesz się podładować tymi ciosami, to nie wystarcza i zaraz spadniesz. W takim razie musisz mieć jakiś limit pojemności, inaczej zwyczajnie naładowałbyś się wcześniej na zapas i już nas złapał! Owe słowa okazały się prorocze. Skakdi w końcu niezgrabnie wylądował na ziemi, lecz natychmiast rzucił się do biegu. O ile Coda starał się jakoś lawirować między leśną florą, wymijając drzewa stojące mu na drodze, tak jego pościg obijał się o nie rosłymi barkami, a nawet specjalnie rozkładał ręce, by w nie uderzać. Po chwili takiego procederu uwalniał nagromadzoną energię i roznosił okoliczne przeszkody, a następnie powtarzał czynność. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nas zaraz złapie! - wrzasnął archeolog - Nic sobie nie robi z tych drzew! - Spokojnie - uśmiechnął się Hokari - już praktycznie jesteśmy na miejscu. - Co? Jak to na miejscu? - A co? Naprawdę sądziłeś, że tylko tak uciekamy bez celu? Wyłaniając się z leśnych zarośli wbiegli na teren niewielkiej, opustoszałej osady. Z powodu różnic interesów i konfliktów zleceniodawców jej budowa została zakończona na krótko po właściwym rozpoczęciu prac. Kilka kamiennych domostw, które już zostało wzniesionych służyło kiedyś jako schronienie przeróżnym żebrakom i innym wyrzutkom społeczeństwa. Ci ostatecznie opuścili to miejsce, pozwalając, by natura powoli stała się jedynym rezydentem niedoszłej wioski, powoli wdzierając się do wnętrz budynków i pokrywając je zielenią. Wciąż trzymając pod pachą Agori, Coda natychmiast rzucił się w przestrzeń pomiędzy dwoma budynkami, trzymając się bliżej prawego z nich. Przed goniącym go Skakdi co chwila wyłaniały się z ziemi średniej wielkości mury. Na tyle niskie, by mógł dostrzec swój cel, a zarazem dość wysokie, by nie mógł bezproblemowo nad nimi przeskoczyć. Mimo to i tak nie stanowiły dla niego problemu, miał jeszcze dość zmagazynowanej energii, by zniszczyć wszystkie z nich. Kontynuował pogoń nawet na chwilę nie wytracając prędkości. Zanim Hokari zniknął mu za rogiem, postanowił "doładować się" uderzając wściekle pięścią pobliską ścianę. Skręcił w bok podobnie jak swój cel. Ten stał już zwrócony w jego kierunku blisko drugiego krańca ściany, na oko w odległości dziesięciu metrów. Havri był już na ziemi. Zanim Beren przystąpił do jakiejkolwiek akcji, Coda przykucnął, kładąc obie dłonie na ziemi. Po raz kolejny mur wyrósł przed jego przeciwnikiem. - Niczego się dzisiaj nie nauczyłeś!? - warknął Skakdi rzucając się do boju - Nieważne ile razy powtórzysz tę sztuczkę, ona nie zadziała ani za dziesiątym, ani za setnym razem! Po raz kolejny rozkruszył konstrukcję oponenta i natychmiast posłał cios ku pobliskiej ścianie, by zaabsorbować więcej energii. Ta jednak zachowała się zupełnie inaczej niż by tego oczekiwał. Nie była sztywnym, twardym obiektem, stawiającym opór jego uderzeniu. W chwili kontaktu podpora budynku okazała się być lepką, kleistą substancją o dość gęstej konsystencji. Zszokowany Beren przechylił ku niej swój ciężar ciała, nieznacznie zapadając się do środka. Próbował błyskawicznym ruchem wyrwać z niej swoje ramię, jednak wraz z nią pociągnął również tajemniczą substancję, która zaczęła rozrastać się na jego oczach, przechylając się ku niemu i pochłaniając całe jego ciało. Nawet nie zauważył, że podłoże pod nim spotkał podobny los, zajęty chaotyczną szamotaniną. Mimowolnie runął na ziemię. Jego upadek był bezgłośny i bezbolesny, zamortyzowany przez breję. W ostatnim, rozpaczliwym akcie walki postanowił sięgnąć po pozostałe mu drobinki nagromadzonej mocy, spodziewając się, że pozostałe mu "opary" wystarczą na uwolnienie się z pułapki. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, czy jego plan sprawdziłby się w tamtej sytuacji. W mgnieniu oka objętość substancji znacznie zmalała, a ta ciasno przylgnęła do jego ciała. O ile wcześniej mógł się w niej jeszcze z trudem poruszać, tak teraz było to niemożliwe. Nie był nawet w stanie przechylić głowy i spojrzeć na swoje, uwięzione w twardym metalu, który nie zrobił sobie nic z jego erupcji energii. - To stop eksydianu - przemówił zbliżający się do niego Coda - z kilkoma dodatkami, których nazwy pewnie nawet nic ci nie mówią. Wiedz tylko, że jest wytrzymalszy niż ten metal, który pewnie znasz z produkcji broni. Beren nie był w stanie się poruszyć, było mu za ciasno nawet na ruchy klatki piersiowej towarzyszące oddychaniu. Jego twarz przybrała gniewny wyraz, który szybko ustąpił przerażeniu. Właśnie dotarło do niego, jak bardzo kochał otwartą przestrzeń. - To co, bateryjka rozładowana? - zakpił Hokari kucający kila metrów od niego - Wygląda na to, że bez mojej pomocy już się z tego nie wywiniesz. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że udało mu się obezwładnić adwersarza, jednak dla pewności wolał zachować bezpieczny dystans. - Co to jest? - odezwał się Skakdi, starając nie dać po sobie poznać strachu - Co to ma być? Jak z władzy nad kamieniem udało ci się przejść w to! - Widzisz, to był twój pierwszy błąd - wzruszył ramionami - założyłeś, że już wiesz wszystko o swoim przeciwniku. Ja nie kontroluję kamienia, ziemi, ani niczego w tym rodzaju. Moja zdolność jest znacznie bardziej skomplikowana, nie ma sensu, bym ci ją wyjaśniał. Zresztą, ta wiedza i tak nie zmieni twojej sytuacji, więc po co marnować czas na coś tak bezużytecznego? - westchnął ciężko - Twoim drugim błędem było założenie, że chociaż przez chwilę próbowałem cię zwalczyć lub zatrzymać, nie, ja tylko badałem twoje możliwości. Przyznaję, na początku wydałeś się trochę przerażający, ale gdy odkryłem, że nie możesz mieć nieskończonych zapasów mocy na początku chciałem cię przeciążyć. Potem stwierdziłem, że może lepiej cię rozładować, a następnie... - Na Irnakka! Czego ty chcesz, po co to wszystko mówisz! - Skakdi zaczął czuć narastającą panikę. - Oj, mamy klaustrofobię? - zaśmiał się Coda. Zdawał się doskonale rozpoznać strach swojego więźnia, dlatego specjalnie przystąpił do długiego wywodu, by go nieco pomęczyć. Chociaż dopatrzył się w tym okrucieństwa, to sprawiło mu ono nikłą - ale wciąż - satysfakcję i przyjemność. - Cóż, ja tylko chcę uciąć sobie z tobą przyjacielską pogawędkę, nic więcej. Nie po to przyszedłeś? Wybacz, ale jeśli mamy to zrobić, to na moich warunkach. Gdyby wzrok Berena mógł zabić, a ten byłby w stanie swobodnie obrócić głowę, to Coda prawdopodobnie byłby już martwy. Jednak Skakdi nie dysponował taką fantastyczną mocą, a zmiana położenia jakiejkolwiek części ciała o nawet kilka milimetrów była teraz dla niego czymś abstrakcyjnym. - W każdym razie, ostatecznie uznałem, że najlepszym sposobem na obejście twojej zdolności będzie cię unieruchomić. To naprawdę niezwykła ofensywa i defensywa... ale właśnie, mówiłeś coś o kimś, kto ci ją dał, nie? Wyjaśnij mi tu wszystko, od początku. O co z tym kimś chodzi i co on ma wspólnego ze mną. - Chcesz, żebym sypał? Wiesz co on mi zrobi jak się dowie, że... Skakdi odziany w zieleń poczuł jak zaczyna powoli zapadać się pod ziemię. Zmartwił się lekko, zastanawiając się, czy może być jeszcze gorzej. Wokół niego zaczęły wyrastać cienkie ściany, który w końcu urosły na tyle, że był w stanie dostrzec je kątem oka, gdy sam leżał na plecach i spoglądał w niebo. - Zaraz zakopię cię w ziemi i zrobię ci małą, przytulną trumnę. Nie jesteś w stanie się ruszyć, zaraz nie będziesz mógł nawet pisnąć słowa. - przemówił szorstko Hokari, bez krzty emocji w głosie - Nie zabiję cię, po prostu upewnię się, że nikt cię nigdy nie znajdzie. Resztę życia spędzisz tutaj, aż w końcu umrzesz z głodu lub znajdziesz jakiś kreatywny sposób, by zakończyć swoje życie. To jak, pogadamy? Rozdział II Życie było piękne. Beren obrócił głowę w bok i splunął krwią. Następnie niezwłocznie przyjął postawę bojową i utkwił swój wzrok w adwersarzu. Tęgi Skrall jako jedyny stał na nogach, podczas gdy trzech jego towarzyszy spoczywało nieprzytomnych na ziemi w ciasnej, brudnej alejce. Skakdi uśmiechnął się szeroko. Walka trwała jeszcze tylko dlatego, że cały czas był stosunkowo łagodny dla przeciwnika, powstrzymując się od niewyobrażalnej zawziętości i brutalności, tak charakterystycznej dla jego rasy. Cóż mógł powiedzieć? Kochał walkę, delektował się każdą jej chwilą i każdym ciosem jaki podczas niej padał. Zarówno jednym z tych, które zadawał jak i z tych, które na siebie przyjmował. Sprawiało mu to zbyt dobrą rozrywkę, by kończyć ją tak szybko jak tylko mógł. A już wielokrotnie miał ku temu sposobność. Oponent zdecydował się w końcu przystąpić do ataku. Zaszarżował z krzykiem, unosząc nad głową prawą rękę z grubą pałką. Beren nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiego prychnięcia śmiechem. Zawsze zastanawiało go, co myślą te wszystkie młokosy, gdy widzą jak jedna osoba powala ich wszystkich sojuszników, a mimo tego oni nadal na oślep pchają się do walki. Naprawdę myślą, że im jednym w końcu się uda? Skrall był nieprzeszkolony w walce, musiał być. Inaczej nie wyprowadzałby tak sygnalizowanego ataku. Skakdi odbił w bok, przemknął obok obok przeciwnika obracając się na pięcie i kilkoma silnymi ciosami w tył czaszki zakończył starcie. Następnie nieśpiesznie przykucnął przy nieprzytomnym ciele i zerwał mu z pasa sakiewkę wypełnioną po brzegi widgetami. Tak, życie było piękne. Jako przedstawiciel tej części Skakdi, która nie opuścili okolic Roxtus i przyjęła pewne zachowania po swoich nieprzyjemnych sąsiadach, postrzegał świat w dość prosty sposób. Nie miał wielkich aspiracji, nie chciał być nie wiadomo kim. Wystarczało mu proste życie i proste rozrywki, na które fundusze zbierał jako członek jednego z wielu gangów na północny Spherus Magna. Północ była powszechnie uważana za najbardziej dziki i niecywilizowany rejon Spherus Magna. Jednak skomplikowane struktury organizacji przestępczych, niejasne układy, panujące tam zasady i hierarchiczna struktura tworzyła system nierzadko bardziej złożony i skomplikowany, niż prawo w wielu "cywilizowanych" miastach. Ci, którzy stali u szczytu mieli też duże udziały w interesach odbywających się w miejscach o dobrej renomie, chociażby takim Atero. Jednak mało kto "niewtajemniczony" zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Beren wiedział, jednak go to nie obchodziło. Nie chciał się w to pchać, w zbędne kłopoty i problemy, do których i tak nie miał głowy. Był prostym zbirem, ale był w tym niezwykle dobry. Nic więcej się dla niego nie liczyło. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy wrócił do swojej kryjówki na obrzeżach Zakazu. Niegdyś piękna i prężnie rozwijająca się stolica Skakdi, dzisiaj było cieniem swej dawnej świetności. Podupadająca, szara dziura. Zbliżając się do zdezelowanego, obdrapanego budynku pięknie wpisującego się w tutejsze widoki zdziwił się, że nikt nie pełnił warty przy wejściu. Natomiast po przekroczeniu progu zaskoczyło go, że nie przywitał go głupi rechot, dzikie krzyki lub radosne pieśni jego towarzyszy, zależne od tego czy akurat wykłócali się między sobą, czy też nie. Mówiąc szczerze, był całkiem zaniepokojony. Gdzie byli wszyscy? Czyżby ktoś z innych gangów natrafił na ich trop? Przyspieszył kroku, jednak wciąż starał się stąpać najciszej jak tylko mógł, przemierzając długi korytarz. Powoli otworzył drzwi prowadzące do głównej sali, gdzie jego kamraci spędzali większość czasu. Zaklął szpetnie docierając na miejsce. Byli martwi, wszyscy co do jednego. Jednak nie sam fakt ich zgonu wywołał u Berena taką reakcję. Przyglądając się poległym dostrzegł, że część z nich jest nieludzko zdeformowana i powykrzywiana, a jeszcze inni sprawiali wrażenie jakby ich ciała zaczęły się roztapiać. - Niezwykłe, czyż nie? - rozległ się głos osobnika w czarnym płaszczu, stojącego na środku pomieszczenia. Skakdi zdziwił się, jegomość zdawał się pojawić znikąd. Przecież przed chwilą dokładnie zlustrował całe pomieszczenie, a jego tam nie było! - Zenergetyzowane protodermis - podjął w końcu tajemniczy osobnik - to naprawdę niezwykła substancja. Może obdarzyć wspaniałymi darami, a może też, no cóż, sam widzisz. Postać zdjęła kaptur, jej twarz była skryta pod misternie wykonaną, złotą maską pokrytą przedziwnymi runami. Skakdi nie mógł rozpoznać tego języka, jednak ogłada, elokwencja i wiedza nie były jego mocnymi stronami, toteż jakoś go to nie zdziwiło. Zamiast tego błyskawicznie dobył ząbkowany nóż zza pasa i ruszył na nieproszonego gościa. Uśmiechnął się biegnąc, chwilę wcześniej sam wyśmiewał Skralla za takie zachowanie, a teraz bezmyślnie rzucał się na kogoś, kto najwidoczniej załatwił jego wszystkich towarzyszy. Skoro oni padli, to jakie on miał szanse? Cóż, może to więzi i chęć pomszczenia kamratów sprawiała, że jakkolwiek nikła by na to nie była szansa, to i tak postanowił spróbować? Nie wiedział. Tak samo jak nie wiedział jakim cudem nagle znalazł się przy ścianie na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, skoro dopiero co zbliżał się do jego środka. Nie pamiętał, by w ogóle przebył tak spory odcinek drogi! - Cóż, maska wskazała mi, że tutaj znajdę kogoś godnego. Kogoś, kogo nie odrzuci protodermis - usłyszał głos za swoimi plecami - to co, zostałeś już chyba tylko ty? Sprawdźmy, jakie jest twoje przeznaczenie. *** Beren opowiedział o swoim spotkaniu z tajemniczym osobnikiem i pracy dla niego najdokładniej jak tylko potrafił. Sprawozdanie nie było wprawdzie wyjątkowo obfite w szczegóły, jednak Coda zdawał się być z niego zadowolony. Tak w każdym razie ocenił Havri, który również z ogromną uwagą wsłuchiwał się w jego słowa. Była to już druga próba nakreślenia sytuacji przez Skakiego. Poprzednia została szybko przerwana, gdy Coda stwierdził, że zeznania przesłuchiwanego są zbyt lakoniczne i niewiele z nich wynika. Agori zobaczył jak Hokari położył wtedy dłoń na jego więzieniu, najwidoczniej używając w jakiś sposób swojej mocy. Archeolog nie miał pojęcia co się wtedy stało, czy warunki Berena stały się jeszcze bardziej klaustrofobiczne lub czy też Hokari odciął mu dopływ tlenu albo w jakiś sposób sprawił mu ból. Cokolwiek by wtedy nie zrobił, zdawało się to zmotywować Berena na tyle, by powtórka tej sytuacji nie była konieczna. Postać, która obdarzyła Skakdi mocą wykorzystała w tym celu coś, co zdawało się nosić miano zenergetyzowanego protodermis. Początkowo nazwa ta nie budziła żadnych skojarzeń u obu słuchaczy, jednak gdy ten przedstawił sposób jej działania natychmiast ich olśniło. Zenergetyzowane protodermis zdolne do unicestwiania przedmiotów oraz żywych stworzeń, zmiany ich aparycji lub - jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Berena - obdarzania ich niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Z opisu przypominało tajemniczą substancję, która przed wieloma laty była przyczyną sporu, ostatecznie eskalującego do wojny obejmującej całe Spherus Magna. Konflikt został co prawda zażegnany, a wszelki ślad po tajemniczej cieczy zniknął, tak jakby nigdy jej nie było. Protodermi było przechowywane we wnętrzu dziwnego przyrządu, przypominającego włócznię. Kiedy Skakdi został nim przebity, poczuł jak protodermis było wtłaczane do jego ciała. W życiu raz czy dwa zdarzało mu się wprowadzać pewne używki do swojego ciało poprzez nakłucia, jednak to co wtedy doświadczył było zupełnie innym przeżyciem. Czuł dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele, miał wrażenie, jakby substancja wręcz stawała się jednym z jego ciałem. W trakcie procesu stracił przytomność, a chwilę po przebudzeniu został ponownie zaatakowany przez tego samego osobnika. Wtedy też odkrył swoją nową zdolność, lecz nawet z nią poległ z kretesem. Nie pamiętał dokładnego przebiegu zajścia, pamiętał tylko, że został przez niego przytłoczony i zmuszony do bezwarunkowego posłuszeństwa.